Forbidden Love Story
by Doomi
Summary: What happens when 'Juliet' meets what he thinks is his 'Romeo? What happens when father gets in the way? Two twins, one love, and one problem. They don't know they're related yet. HikaruxKaoru, yaoi in later chapters.
1. The Meeting 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did it'd be way different.

**Warnings**: Expect yaoi, violence, mild launguage, and incest in the next few chapters.

**Doomi's side notes**: This is my first time writing on FanFiction so...I hope it turns out good. This chapter is a little short but I promise it'll get better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: **The Meeting** ::

Kaoru's POV.

I sighed as I watched the party rage on. Today was my 'sweet' sixteenth birthday. It hasn't been sweet to me at all. I was forced to wear a dress simply because my father says. It started when I was three. My mother had died only a few months before he said _"Now, Kaoru you'll have to wear a dress."_ I had always wondered why and by the age of ten I realized why. Mom and Dad had always wanted that perfect little daughter. Though they didn't get that. They got me and now everyday I have to wear a dress or gown. It's even gone as far as a skirt. It doesn't bother me as much as it did before though. I've realized that I am in fact one hundred percent gay.

"Hello." I heard an unfamiliar voice pierce my train of thought. I turned and saw this tall boy. He had to be around my age. "Oh, hello sir." I kindly smiled at him since I had nothing better to do. Though I noticed his features were much like my own. Same strawberry blond hair and golden eyes. "Can I help you?" I said in the most interested way I could. "I was wondering if you would like to dance." I saw him bow in the most polite way I've ever seen. "Well...I don't see why not." I got up and took his hand as he offered it to me.

_'This isn't good...I can't dance!'_ I panicked.

"It's alright, I can't really dance well either..." I heard his voice as it seemed to flow so evenly into the summer air. "O-Oh." I couldn't help but stutter. What was he?! A mind reader? I'd have to find out about this guy. Right now I have to focus on this dance. I kind of zoned out in the middle of the dance. I was so horribly trying to remember the dancing lessons I had taken for this very occasion. I felt him suddenly lean in a bit and, I freaked. I felt my face burn with a red blush. What in the world was he doing?!

"You need to relax. Just let the music move you." He said, his breath hitting my ear.

I shivered. Why did I seem so attached to a guy whom I've never met? It's beyond me. After the dance ended he bowed again and went to walk off. "W-wait!" I half-yelled after him. He turned to me in slight confusion. "Um....uh...c-can w-we sit together for a while...?" I looked at the floor in embarrassment. I sound like a mumbling fool right now. "Sure." His face seemed to simply light up as he said that simple little world. It kinda made my stomach do back flips.

As we talked I learned so much about him! He loves spicy food which surprised me. "I love spicy food!" I couldn't help but sound like a little child on Christmas. It was hard to make friends when you're royalty. I also found out that his mother had died when he was three as well. His father was for some reason aggravated at him and sent him to a near by relative. "Oh..wow. My mother died when I was three as well." I hung my head a bit but quickly remembered that the party would be ending any minute. Then there was this loud chime from the clock tower.

"Oh...I'm sorry Kaoru I must leave! I hope to see your smiling face in the future." He grinned and got up. So I sat there, slightly heart broken. That's when I realized I didn't even know his name! Getting up to my feet as fast as this stupid dress would let me I quickly ran over to him and hung my arms around his waist. Probably not the best idea to get someone to stop but it was a one time thing. "W-what?" He stuttered and turned his head to look at me. "I...don't...know your name." I muttered. For whatever reason I began to cry. I felt his hand gently pat my head.

"My name...is Hikaru." He smiled at me and turned to face me. He took a slender finger and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Don't cry, Kaoru. I promise I'll come back. There's nothing stopping me." He grinned and turned to leave. So I stood there, looking like an idiot. I watched him until he was fully out of sight. Then I turned and left myself. I ran up to my room after taking my shoes off and threw myself onto my bed. I felt like a cheery school girl. For once there was someone who actually cared!

I let out a sigh of relief. For once I felt happy. Normally I would be slumped over the balcony railing crying my eyes out. It was hard to explain the emptiness I felt. Though maybe, with time of course, that void could be filled. Who knew? Something inside me just made me want to scream out his name is pure glee. I moved to the end of my bed and sighed. I planned to sneak out later.

I slowly walked out of my room, only to run into the rock wall that was my father. "Kaoru, where do you think you're going?" "Downstairs, father dear." My voice sounded shrill and slightly venomous. My father blinked at me and my rude tone. "Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" My eyes widened in slight anger. "Lady?! Like hell I'm a lady! You had to lie to your whole kingdom simply because I wasn't the pretty princess you wanted!" I glared at him and received it back. I scoffed and turned. I wasn't going to deal with him.

Just when I went to enter my room he grabbed my wrist with some force. "Ow! Father, that hurts!" I whined slightly. Once I twisted my hand free it was red and sore. "You will tell no one you're secret. If you do I'll kick you into the streets you belong in."

_'Good, then I could find Hikaru. I'd rather be with him.' _My thoughts weren't very clear at the moment but I knew one thing. I wanted to find out more about Hikaru.

Once he let go of me I had already made a plan. If that's what his thoughts are of me could surely leave without problems.

:: x **Midnight** x ::

I finally found out my father was asleep. It seemed to take forever for him to drift off to sleep. I tip-toed past his room with the slightest of ease. I thought the front door would be easiest and it was. I gently closed the door and sighed at the fact there were no guards. Luckily the alarm wasn't turned on. I went to go out the door when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I panicked. I wiggled a bit but felt a sudden pain on my neck. After that all I can remember is everything going black.

:: x **The Next Morning** x ::

I woke up and remembered being in a strange place. So naturally I freaked. Quickly bolting up from my sitting position I looked around. "Where am I...?!" "Oh, look. She's awake!" I heard a cheery voice from across the room. Once I saw whom it was from I was confused. She looked a lot like father except well...a lady. Not to mention father's brown locks where changed with a slight red color. "Um...may I ask where I am?" The woman looked at me with a concerned look.

"Deary, we found you by the river. You were passed out on the bank with some pretty nasty bruises." "W-what?!" I glanced at my arm and saw a slur of painful bruises that seemed to line my arm. Now I was confused. Passed out at the river? I was by the gate when I remember getting attacked. All the sudden my neck hurt. "Dear, please rest. You're quite injured. Not to mention that nasty bruise on your wrist." Ah, I recalled. Father had quite a grip. W..wait. Didn't she say we? As in...more than one?

I groaned and lied back down. Hopefully the bastard who attacked me didn't end up raping me. Not that anywhere was sore other than my arms, neck, and back. I buried my head into the pillows. Suddenly I snapped my eyes open. That smell...it seems slightly familiar. "Um...excuse me miss. You said we. Does that mean someone else lives here?" "Oh, yes! I nephew Hikaru." She smiled as her sentence ended.

_'H-Hikaru?! No no no! I can't be here!'_ I made a move to get up and run out the nearest door that led to the outside world but was held down by someone.

"Kaoru, what happened to you?!" His voice was oddly concerned. It almost felt as if his words were burning a hole into my brain. "Nn...I don't really know." I tried to say something but the proper words wouldn't come out. I'll have to find out how to sneak out of here now. If they make me stay I might end up sleeping with Hikaru. Gah! The thought gave me goosebumps.


	2. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did it'd be way different.

**Warnings**: Expect yaoi, violence, mild launguage, and incest in the next few chapters.

**Doomi's side notes**: Second Chapter! I had a hard time figuring out what to have them do next but...I got over my writer's block! Now you all get to find out what happens to our beloved twins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: **Don't you Understand?** ::

Kaoru's POV(again.)

I sighed. What in the world was I going to do? They surely wouldn't let me return home in my current state. I just sat on the bed and half-listened to Hikaru rambling about how he was going to kill who ever did this to me. Did he really mean it? We only met once...how can he feel like that? The thought made my head spin. I groaned and decided to take a nap. Some how I made my way over to Hikaru's bed. For whatever reason it felt as he was staring at me. I sort of threw myself onto the bed and tried to calm my throbbing head.

"Not feeling good, Kaoru-chan?"

...Kaoru-chan? Did he just call me that?! I groaned in response and could hear him giggle. "Well...don't sleep too long. Breakfast is going to be done soon." Breakfast? The thought made my stomach growl in anger as I turned on the bed to face him. Since the house was small I could see the kitchen from his 'room'. I stared at him in interest until I forced myself to get up and walk over to him. Peering over his shoulder I gazed at the food. It didn't look half bad. "Soo.... what are you making?" He grinned before turning and gently pushing me.

"H-hey!"

"You'll find out later, I promise you'll like it." He smiled and patted my head. What was I...his pet? Though it didn't bother me. At least he was gentle unlike my father. "So, Kaoru, what happened to your wrist..?" I was taken back by the question. Hanging my head so he couldn't see the pain in my face I figured if I wanted out of this question I would have to lie to the only true friend I had at the moment. "I...erm...caught it on something." Wow...nice work. He'll really believe that.

"Kaoru, I'm serious. What happened to you? Did your father hurt you?" His voice had a hint of anger in it as he moved away from the food to grab my shoulders. I snapped my head up in surprise. "N-no! Father would never do that!" Yes he would...and Hikaru knew it. I could tell from the look in his eyes. His grip on my shoulder tightened a bit and his stare intensified. I was beginning to get scared. I've never really seen him look this...evil. Though I knew it was only because he worried about me. Why, I would never know.

"Please..Kaoru if someone is hurting you...you really need to tell someone!"

"No! Nothing is wrong!" I put my skinny arms in the gap between us and tried to push him away. I could tell he was drawn back as I tried desperately to get him away from me. I don't want him to know about how my father always beats me and threatens me. Though it's something I knew he could figure on his own if I gave him enough clues. Once we were finally a good distance away from each other I walked away from him a bit. "So...you're scared of something. Is it me, Kaoru? Do you really hate me that much?" There was pain in his voice and I could tell there were tears swelling up in his eyes.

"No! Hikaru you don't understand! It's not what you think it is!" I tried to turn around to look at him but once I did I hated myself for doing it. There were tears streaming from his eyes and I knew he was struggling not to let out any noise. I withdrew a bit. I couldn't take it. I suddenly felt like crying myself. Pulling my eyes away from him I tried to back up and turn around when all the sudden his voice broke through the obvious sobs he was trying to hold back.

"If I don't understand...then why won't you tell me whats going on? Kaoru, you're one of my very first friends and I don't want to getting hurt!" F...friends? We only met each other once and now we're friends? I felt a sudden pressure on my chest. It was like there were knives slowly stabbing themselves into my heart. If he feels us as friends then just now...I hurt my only friend. By the time I turned he was already making his way over to me.

"Hik-- ah!" I gasped as he suddenly tripped. He took me down with him as well. Quickly collecting himself he lifted himself up and gasped, "K-Kaoru! Are you alright?!" Opening my eyes I was startled when one of those lone tears hit my cheek. I felt my face go into an all out blush. "U-um...Hikaru...this position...isn't very proper." Proper? Nice...real nice Kaoru. When he made a move to get up I quickly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. "I...I'm so sorry Hikaru. I hurt my only friend...and I was being selfish." I felt something warm run down my cheek and knew immediately what it was. Hikaru pulled back and smiled at me. "Did I ever tell you that you look kinda cute when you blush?"

I blinked then pushed him off. "You better hurry up. The food is gonna burn Mr. Smarty pants." He raised an eyebrow at me before laughing and getting up. Once he finished the food we ate. Not to mention how I tried to steal food from his plate. After breakfast I decided to take a relaxing rest outside. No harm in falling asleep on the grass, right? I use to do it all the time at home so it's not like it's any different here.

Then I remembered home. I would have to go back sooner or later. Though I didn't think Hikaru was in a good enough mood to talk about it without getting in an argument of some sort. That was the last thing I wanted. I gazed out the window with a blank stare. I wasn't really looking at anything in particular. Though I was thinking about what happened earlier. I felt as if it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so defensive about it maybe it wouldn't have turned out so horrible.

Running my hand through my hair I sighed. As I sat on the grass I looked back once and a while to see if Hikaru was coming out. After what seemed a few hours he finally came outside and laid on his back next to me. When I finally decided to look at his face he looked so...peaceful. His eyes were closed and his eyelashes fluttered once and a while. Why in the world did he look so cute?! I looked away, trying to resist doing something I might regret.

"Hikaru? Are you even awake? I mean we only were out here for a while. If you're asleep I swear I might do something I regret." I huffed. He didn't reply. I guess he really was asleep. Or that's what I thought until he pinned me to the ground. I squirmed a bit since this position was quite annoying. "Oh really now? Well who knows...I might end up doing the same." He traced his finger down my neck while I, dumbfounded, just stared at him. Once his finger reached the dress I snapped back to reality and somehow pushed him off. "Pervert!" I yelled at him. He just sat there on the grass with a slightly surprised face.

"You started it." He shot back with a cocky grin on his face. Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk right off his face but, I resisted once again. For now I was pure. Though they always say that when you're pure...you're easily stained by sin. Though I wasn't much like my normal self. I had changed slightly. Maybe I had become slightly more sinister? Well for now I pushed the thought out of my head. Getting up I brushed my dress off. I walked over to Hikaru and lifted his head gently with my hand, "You'll have to do better than that." I hissed in his ear and then just turned and waved off to him. After I went back into the house I grinned to myself. Now it was just a game of who can go the longest without being consumed by lust to the point where it was unbearable. I didn't love him. Yet, at least. Though who knows. With this new game anything could really happen.

---**Night**---

I laid in bed in a shirt and pants that Hikaru had let me borrow. My face was slightly red from a comment Hikaru had made earlier. "I could always help you take you're clothes off if you need help." He said. Though I had kicked him out of the bathroom and locked the door. Now I was just reading a book. Or I was reading a book. Hikaru just had to insist we play this new found game we developed outside. He was currently almost right in front of the bed taking off his shirt. I tried to pretend I was reading but I've never really seen another guy's chest. As I had said on my sixteenth birthday that I'm gay so it didn't much matter.

"Hikaru..."

"Hm?"

"Are you gay?"

He stared at me for a second before laughing. "Not exactly. I pretty much go either way." "So you're bisexual?" "Yup. Why do you ask?" "No reason...I was just wondering." He shrugged and continued undressing. This time it was his pants._ Oh god...save me_. I covered my eyes with my book and tried not to show my blush. "Nice, perv. Change in front of a girl." Now that was a lie. I was obviously not a girl. I don't know how people so could so easily mistake me for a girl. I lifted the book a bit to sneek a bit of a peek to make sure he was fully or half way dressed. _Ah thank god...he's dressed. _Though it was currently getting harder to hide the slight erection I had from his stupid little show. "Excuse me for a second." I jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest bathroom. I could tell he was staring at me with that same confused face as I struggled to even walk.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Kaoru's arm has begun to heal nicely. Though he doesn't know if he can face his father. While he's having this problem Hikaru continues to tease him. Will Kaoru break and end up telling Hikaru he's not a girl? If so...what will Hikaru figure out?**


End file.
